Marvel Ultra Alliance 2
Marvel Ultra Alliance 2 is the sequel to Marvel Ultra Alliance video game which was classed as one of the best Marvel video games of all time Marvel Ultra Alliance 2's plot is based on the Ultra War, this is non cannon to the original Ultra Universe but is set in a different Ultra Universe timeline Plot It has been 2 Months since the events of the Battle for Earth, meanwhile Captain America and Iron Man are arguing about on what way the Avengers should deal with the criminals and safety of New York city and end up disagreeing with each other and end up having a fist fight in this level you can pick which character you want to be Captain America and fight Iron Man or Iron Man and fight Captain America whoever the player chooses wins the fight and then Captain America and Iron Man end up falling out and Captain America leaves the Avengers and creates a new team: The Ultras the recruits are Spider-Man, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Spider-Woman and Wolverine later on most of the Superheroes and Villains who think Captain America is right joins the Ultras and the other Superheroes and Villains who think Iron Man is right joins the Avengers, the player has to play as both sides Gameplay The gameplay and graphics is similar to the original Ultra Alliance Cast Justing Gross as Captain America Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man Fred Tatasciore as Hulk Rick D Wasserman as Thor Sean Marquette as Spider-Man Andrew Francis as Hawkeye Vanessa Marshall as The Black Widow Dave Fennoy as Nick Fury Kari Wuhrer as Maria Hill Peter Dobson as Iron Fist David Kaye as Daredevil Gabrielle Carteris as Elektra Elizabeth Daily as Spider-Woman Steve Blum as Wolverine Liam O'Brien as Nightcrawler Kirby Morrow as Cyclops Richard Ian Cox as Quicksilver Cheryl Carter as Storm Venus Terzo as Jean Grey Yuri Lowenthal as Iceman Brittney Irvin as X-23 Kelly Sheridan as Scarlet Witch Kieren Van Den Blink as Rogue George Buza as Beast Danielle Judovits as Shadowcat Nolan North as Deadpool Dave Fouquette as Ghost Rider James C Mathis III as Black Panther Christopher Jacot as The Human Torch Gregg Berger as The Thing Matthew Kaminsky as Mr. Fantastic Lara Gilchrist as The Invisible Woman Ali Hillis as Black Cat Robin Atkin Downes as Baron Zemo Mark Oliver as Crimsom Dynamo Ashleigh Ball as Enchantress Phil LaMarr as Wonder Man Ron Perlman as Abomination Bob Glouberman as R.H.I.N.O Jon Curry as Winter Soldier Mark Oliver as Super Skrull Gary Krawford as Thanos Peter Lurie as Bullseye and Green Goblin Ron Halder as Magneto Michael Donovan as Sabretooth James Arnold Taylor as Electro Collen Wheeler as Mystique Steven Weber as Vulture Tucker Smallwood as Beetle Brian George as Shocker Arthur Bughardt as Venom Dimitri Diatchenko as Sandman Cedric Smith as Red Skull Keith Szarabajka as Living Laser Mackenzie Gray as Iron Monger Troy Baker as Grey Gargoyle Paul Dobson as Dr. Doom Category:Earth 1315 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Ultra Universe Category:Ultra Universe Video Games Category:Video games Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS3 Category:Pc games